Starlit Dreams
by Silver Blazen
Summary: All James Rogers wanted was his father home for Christmas. All Peggy wanted was to hear her little boy's laughter. When the front door opened both of them got what they wanted. Modern Steggy Christmas.


**Starlight Dreams**

 **All characters belong to Marvel Comics and studios**

{A Christmas gift for the lovely JuliaAurelia }

In the corner in front of the old wooden bookcase, white, blue and red lights twinkled against the dim shadows of a fading twilight sky. Patterns of frost etched over the glass of huge bay windows, holding distant reflections of colored halos of the Manhattan skyline.

Mounds of snow had obstructed the driveway, and prevailing winds rattled against the exterior of the house. Warmth resumed in the vast living room, with a guiding light of a cranberry scented candle flickering over a tray of freshly made gingerbread cutouts and frosted sugar cookies.

Tucked in a corner of the vast living room, a Christmas tree, so full and rich with vibrant green branches sat on the flawless wooden floor. The embers of a lively fire crackled and the scent of pine wavered through the long halls; as the ambiance of warmth caressed every room.

Sitting in front of the decorated tree, with his assortment of action figures, plastic dinosaurs and Lego blocks lined up for battle scene, was the five- year- old son of Captain Steven Rogers and Peggy Carter: James Howard Rogers.

He didn't have blond hair like his father; his shorted mop of hair held shades of chestnut, much like his mother's bunch curled ringlets. It was his inquisitive, and gentle eyes, the soulful color of azure that held the alight of fierce, steadfast determination of Captain America. He had Steve's broaden jaw, angular features, but his lips were beautifully shaped like Peggy's coaxing mouth.

When James was born, his godfather, Tony Stark had bragged about how much he wore the distinct and charming visage of James "Bucky" Barnes, a defiant and benevolent young man who loved and protected Steve as his little brother...He was a shield and calming to Steve, even when they face struggling times and dire moments as Brooklyn kids and indomitable soldiers on the Western axis of the battlefront.

In some vague way, the little boy did carry that hellbent spirit of Bucky, he defended his friends in the schoolyard, picked fights with bullies and always found a way to make his parents laugh with his charming jokes...He was tentative and humble to those who needed a trusting friend to give them strength to face their fears.

Right now, James was delved into assembling his army while awaiting for his father to arrive back home; Steve had been called out on a recon mission with the Avengers, two days before, and James had kept on steering his gaze back at the snow laden driveway; hoping that he would hear the powerful roar of the motorcycle echoing through the heavy snow fall. His little heart kept on believing that his father would make it home before Christmas.

Suddenly, his deep thoughts were disrupted by the soft, beckoning call of his mother.

"James, my little darling," Peggy's firm ease of a voice wavered from the doorway, she leaned rigid against the framework; everything slowed as she clicked her heels with graceful, brisk stride, nearing to her eldest child. She wasn't worried about the harsh, relenting weather outside, doubt never cast over her ivory features, because she knew her husband's unshakable determination, and that Steve always used his compass to find his way back their home base through winter tempests. Her stern, loving resolve settled on her little boy-her greatest legacy.

 _The world had stopped. Pressure that weighted on her heart dissolved in the moment her tear blurred eyes found him nestled into swaddling blanket, he aware of the new world, his beautiful, stunning and clear blue eyes wide and searching for the faces that matched the drones of voices that he heard. He didn't fuss or gurgle out a cry, he was silent as the nurse placed him over Peggy's chest._

Her eyes were brimming with tears, she couldn't contain the immense joy that rippled in her veins, the sudden jolt of acceptance as her shaking hand reverently graced over his sodden, matted dark locks. "Hello, my brave darling," she whispered voiceless, barely tasting the saltiness of her tears, watching his stubby and wrinkled fingers uncoil to grasp her hand. The newborn... her son was so tiny and curious. He never closed his eyes, just stared up at her, knowing that she was his mother.

 _Smiling, Peggy rove her glistening brown eyes to Steve, he was kneeling at her beside, dressed in his spangled uniform, the helmet was on the floor. He lifted her hand to his wet lips, and ,lightly brushed heat over her knuckles, as tears flowed out of his eyes. He was_ _a mess of emotions, as every awestruck and euphoric moment he stared at his son, made him realize how blessed he truly was to finally embrace the post-war dream of having a family. Nothing would compare to the happiness he felt. His body froze, heart skipped a few beats, as he met her jeweled irises again._

 _"You did it, my best girl," he spoke with so much love and adoration alight in his gaze, breath seized in his lungs. He glanced down at the baby contently nestled close to her neck. They both stared at the newborn, Steve gently cupped his hand on Jame's small head, and choked out a sob. He moved his other hand to her face, brushing the loose strands of her drenched and flushed skin. She was utterly exhausted. He straighten off the floor, and brought his lips to hers, giving her shaky kiss, before pulling away to release a few more tears. This was his life-his victory and hope. "He-He's so perfect and beautiful, Peggy..."_

 _Peggy encompassed her hand over his slacken jaw, her own words became caught in her strained throat. She looked deeply into his crystalline azure eyes, watching the pain and regret of his past melt with every tear."Would you like to hold your son, Captain?"_

 _Steve nodded, sliding his hand underneath the baby, and carefully placed him into the crook of his broad arms, Jame's wobbling head rested on his bicep, as he angled his shoulder upwards with a secured embrace, feeling his muscles quake as the weight of his little son; and he smiled with his tears. "Hey, my little guy," he finally managed to say, hardly processing his emotions. His heart swelled. "I'm your daddy...Yeah...I'm your daddy."_

 _"James," Peggy smiled brightly, knowing which spirited name that her son would carry, she wanted to give her husband a sense of restored peace; the true existence of James Buchanan Barnes, the unbreakable defiance and protective heart would reside within her son."I think James would be a good name for him."_ _Steve felt the ache in his chest return.  
_

As memories of Bucky skirted through the recesses of his mind; he looked intently into his son's contented blue eyes—he found a glimpse of his best friend. A flame of hope that one day, he would see his big brother again. After all he does look much like your friend. Yes, that will be his James Howard Rogers."

 _As memories of Bucky skirted through the recesses of his mind; he_ _looked intently into his son's contented_ _blue eyes_ — _he found a glimpse of his best friend. A flame of hope that one day, he would see his big brother again. After all he does like much like your friend. Yes, that will be his James Howard Rogers."_

* * *

As those cherished memories of her utter happiness bled away, Peggy had slowly eased down next to her son, the red velvet of her Christmas dress scrunched a bit, and her dainty hand stroked through her son's unkempt brown tresses that shadowed over his steady azure eyes; he was growing up so fast, practically maturing as the super-soldier serum merged with his bones.

It wouldn't be long, until he reached the pinnacle of the transformation, his height would increase...She tried not to dwell on the future. With a faint curve of her burgundy lips, she focused her interest on the toys. "So, who do have on the front lines today, the dino commandos or these strapping boys?" She lifted up a plastic soldier, and a warm smile crept over her, at the sound her son's laughter. "Is this your captain of the ally side?"

"Nah," James returned, with a mixture of Brooklyn and British drawl. He brushed the straggled curls off his forehead, making himself presentable in the pretense of his beautiful mother, and placed his favored action figure—painted with blue and white on the tree branch; his tiny fingers caressed over the hanging ornament of his father's shield which he made with his uncle Tony when he was of age of three.

He held the real vibranum shield a few times, when his father retold him war stories with the Howling Commandos and the Nazi occultist, and monster: the Red Skull.

It was unbreakable connection that they shared; he always wanted to prove to Steve that he was strong enough to face any fight, his imagination soared every time he glanced at the shield—-an everlasting symbol of liberty that his father had carried on his shoulders through chaotic storms of alien hordes, firebombs and the destructive path of HYDRA.

The silver painted star had been the first thing he'd gripped with his stubby newborn fingers, and what he saw during the long stormy nights. It was his birthright legacy—a promise of a future that he would inevitably accept once he matured into enhanced warrior that the serum was molding him to become a next Avenger.

Feeling the cool alloy against his fingers gave him strength and assurance that his Daddy would always be there to protect him. Sighing out a breath, he stole another dismal glance at the window, and gripped his fingers over the tiny shield. "Mommy, when is Daddy gonna come home?"

"He'll be here soon, my darling," Peggy promised reassuringly, with a small twinkle in her eye."Don't forget that he has to make that other children will have a safe and wonderful Christmas. I don't want you to worry, James," she tenderly admonished, stroking her son's freckled cheek. "Your Daddy will be here before you know it. Now, let's get these boys into battle formation-"

"Kay, mommy," James whispered innocently, sliding back to his he was situated on the floor, and then he scooped up a handful of his action figures, and place them into Peggy's waiting hands. She brushed her thumb over his tiny fingers, and quickly tied her lengthy chocolate ringlets into a faux bun, preparing to go into battle with him. It was simple moment like these, Peggy cherished deeply with her son.

The weight of Steve's absence crushed over his heart, but James' displayed no evidence of tears. He knew how to keep his emotions intact and found distractions to steer him away from pain. With his mother close, James couldn't help but feel secure under the protective embrace of her warmth."Here you go, mommy, these are yours to play with, but you can't be the captain, that's daddy's soldier-"

"Peggy?"

With a sudden jolt of excitement, he doubtfully listened to the sound of the front door opening, cold rushes of snowy air penetrated through the hall, at the thumping of his heart, James lifted his head, fixing his blue eyes on the moving shadow, only to find himself staring at the powerful, chiseled visage of Captain America standing in the doorway.

Steve had made it home, after treading a snow storm, dodging energy blasts and crashing through stone streaks of amber light bathed over the navy blue Kevlar of the spangled uniform, and reflected against the embossed star insignia of his solid chest. Steve looked battle worn and stripped down with a degree of exhaustion.

"Peggy," he called out again in a grating voice, breathless as the scent of baked ginger engulfed his senses. He grimaced slightly, his bruised jaw set into a hard clench, while he discarded his graphite helmet, unfastening the chin strap and placing it over stairway's wooden rail. Stands of drenched, tussled blond hung over his temples, hooding over smears of cinder and discolored just for a long moment, Steve resumed his regal stance, gazing at the colored aglow of the Christmas tree. The whole scenery offered him a peaceful ending to his long—frustrated day.

"Daddy..." his son called out to him, charging down the hallway like an unstoppable force, with a bright, and welcoming smile. Peggy looked at him expectantly, meeting his sincere, heavy lidded eyes with a ghost of coy smile etched over her distinctly red lips.

At the echoes of James's feet smacking against the floor, Steve instantly crouched down and opened his arms to accept the long waited embrace, as James launched into his chest. His little form rammed into the sculpted expanse of Steve's muscles and arms wrapped over his shoulders, caress the cool alloy of the shield attached to his back. James hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. "I knew you'd be here for our Christmas, Daddy," he sighed with an ease of relief, closing his eyes.

Steve felt a smile tug on his lips, "Wouldn't miss it for anything, pal," he professed softly; and stroked his gloved fingers with reverent, steady motion through the boy's mussed dark strands, before cradling his strong arms over James's back. "Everything is gonna to be alright, little guy..." He released a deep, cleansing breath. He rocked the five- year- old gently against him, whispering in a hushed volume."Daddy's home."

A boyish grin seized over the arch of his full lips, Steve exchanged a gaze with Peggy, unblinking and longing, his azure eyes held reverence and heated desire against the shadows. It was almost like looking for the calm oceans through a restless storm. well taking in the details of her beautiful, enthralling visage-he was being stuck back into blissful dream, she wore his favorite color—red. Firelight cast over her pinned chocolate locks, and dazzled in her eyes. In other words, she was breathtaking, filled with strength and grace, almost an remnant of olden time that came back alive. Through the endless realms of ice, he found her.

 _Haze of stage light struck against his decorative service uniform, his chiseled face well-intentioned, and passive to the brightness evolving around him. Suddenly, he was a captive within a moment of time; barely swaying to the replays of music echoing in the shadows. Couples were there, mostly flashes of heated energy and false laughter, obstructing his view from the stage; their bodies gliding on the polished floor to the beat of cymbals, French horns and taps on the ivory keys._

 _He didn't blink as perfume wavered against his nose; he stood firm in the middle, his azure eyes searching for the right partner to lead him into a dance, but he wasn't a part of that world. It was distant, unreachable until pop of corked champagne foamed and he stepped back, wanting to fall away. Everything was a resemblance of an illusion of what he'd desired before sinking into the Atlantic's merciless, icy fathoms. Though he fought against thralls of discomfort, Steve never lost hope because all he had to do was listen._

 _"Are you ready to lead me into our dance, Captain?" Peggy was there—so close to his reach, standing behind him. As his ears listened to the soft and lulling variants of her English tone, he spun around with reluctant motion. With one uncertain glance, he dared to look at her; so beautiful and angelic, her lips painted with a hint of red and dark eyes blaze with imploring glints. He wasn't ready to believe that she was real enough to grasp; to take her hand and pull the warmth of her body against his. His breath hitched as he regarded her with a guarded stare; rims of light melted into the depths of his cerulean orbs when he absorbed the sight of her—his dream and love, wearing her crimson velvet dress. Her waxen skin was aglow without crinkles of age. She stepped closer, holding out her hand. "It has been a long wait, hasn't it Steve?"_

 _He was lost in the sight of her. Unresponsive and trying to process what had seemed impossible to claim. His expression grew lax, his jaw dropped and lips broke apart as his piercing met her eyes, waiting for her youth face to disappear—to fade into the recesses of his mind. "Peggy," his voice came up uneasy, and his balance faltered as he felt no pulse of strength to command him to take her waiting hand. "I'm not sure if I can dance..." Every fiber of his soul quivered, while he admitted breathless. "I never had the time to practice."_

 _"Now, you can learn with me as your partner," she spoke, holding his dismal gaze steady, and she inched close enough for her fingers to brush against the square edge of his thick jaw. "I won't step on your feet...I will guide you, Steve, if you allow me this dance."_

 _A spark of life ignited in his heart; within seconds he interlocked his rough fingers with hers, and gracefully twirled her to a single beat. Her back pressed into the ridges of his chest as contact became equally accepted. There was no turning back. He finally had his best girl pinned against him, locked over his rippling muscles. He smiled bright and anew, not looking back, just keeping his focus trained on her. "Can I convince you to stay a little longer, Agent Carter," he requested with a boyish smile tampering over his lips. He allowed her to drift from him once again, but their hands remained clasped. She reeled back to him, only this revolve her lithe body which made the full swell over her lips caress over his jaw. "Unless you've got somewhere else to go?"_

 _She offered him a coy smirk, feeling entirety involved with him."No place I can think of at the moment, Captain."_

 _"Well, there a few clubs I've been wanting try out," he admitted with a modest pitch, nuzzling the edge of his cheek against her skin. His lips slanted into a weak quirk, and the heat of his urging lips ghosted over her mouth. "I guess what I'm sayin..." His breath shuttered as her hand splayed over his chest. He gulped down, mustering up the unfailing words to finally ask her._

 _When it came to gearing up the right amount of courage to ask a woman on a date, Steve always felt hesitant, mostly because he knew that it was best for him to wait until the right partner came along, than get stepped on a couple dozen times on the dance floor. With Peggy Carter, he always felt a spike of hope that maybe there was a chance for the little guy to finally brave himself to ask her to dance. "Would you come dancing with me, Peggy Carter?"_

 _She smiled freely, and tried to contain her restored happiness. Release of tears revealed so much that hadn't been spoken between them. "It would be my greatest honor," she whispered simply, holding his hand tight in her clutch. Steve smirked, fully entranced by her untouchable beauty. He raised his free hand and threaded gentle strokes through her chocolate ringlets. And she titled her face, resting into the softness of his palm. It was all she wanted to feel._

 _Steve recoiled back, taking a moment to gather himself up. "I love you, Peggy..." Truth of that profound confession became a light in his deep blue embers. He breathed, and rested his forehead against hers; nothing could prevent him from seizing the chance to fully give her meaning to his heart's admission._

 _He couldn't fix the past, all those years of frozen heartbreak, but he could make a new memory with her—finally thaw out the lingering coldness that seared them to the bone. With a shaky coil of heat, the soft brush of his lips found her mouth in a tentative, unhurried collision. His kiss deepened, feeling vibrations surge as her lips melted under his wet embrace. Time irrevocably changed forever. The pressure of their merging flesh grew into a ravenous hunger and their breaths lessened. He swayed their bodies, his lips were bruised and eyes closed. Perfect. He relished every subtle pace, tasting the sweetness of her kiss consume him. With each recapture of their mouths, they grew stronger, hearts pounded and skin flushed until they became aware to the promises that would follow. None of it seemed real, but Steve knew that he had awakened._

Gravity forced Peggy to become unbalanced, her heart shuttered involuntarily. She didn't chastise him for being a few hours late. Without submersing to the extent of his choice to compete another mission, Peggy knew the immeasurable cost of lives that he saved, and the value of his devotion for prevailing freedom. He was a soldier fighting in an endless war, to ensure that the dark days of their future would not come to pass. He was Captain America, an emblazon symbol of liberty and valor; and she was Agent Carter—a strong woman of integrity and dominating fire; and they were fighters, partners—husband and wife. "Welcome home, my Captain," she addressed in a tentative affirmed manner, waiting for him to close the distance.

Steve nodded mutely with a mirrored, sheepish grin. He quickly lifted James up securely against him, allowing the boy's head to rest weightlessly on his shoulder. He then straightened up to his towering height of six feet. Hinges of his soul adjoined, and his eyes softened with deep contact, unwavering. "It's good to be home with my best girl," he returned evenly, with a bemused expression. He made his way towards her. "Would've been here sooner, but there was a few flight delays."

"Well, you're home and that is all that matters—"

"Hey, Cap,"came the voice of Sam Wilson. Peggy swiveled around on the points of her heels and vaguely dismissed a stare at the new Avenger as he entered through the door, leaving clots of melting snow on the floor. He was dressed in a winter jacket, holding a bundle of fur.

A soft, audible whimper came from the dozy pup as he tucked his small muzzle against Sam's arm, shivering off the snow that dusted over his ebony pelt; just a layer of baby fur. He was definitely a mixed breed of husky and shepherd; white markings were found on his chest and massive paws and a tip at the end of his stubby tail. He was comfortably attached to Sam, mostly unsure of the strangers around him, but his eyes faintly opened as he sensed the boy's love. "I have a special delivery from the big man in red, for a James Rogers..."

At the sound of his name, James whipped his head up, practically squirming in his dad's arms. His blue eyes widened with glints of unrestrained excitement. "Daddy," he urged with a hint of protesting whine, not taking his gaze away from the pup. "Can you please bring me down.."

Steve chuckled hollowly, "Alright," he said, and gently steadied his son back to the floor, and watched him lumber over to his Christmas gift. With a swell of tears shining in his adjuring eyes, he watched James kneel in front of Sam, as the wiggling pup was carefully settled into the embrace of his small, thinned bone arms. "He's a heavy little guy, isn't he, son?"

"Yeah, Daddy," James nodded with a light, jovial giggle, offering his father a genuine smile, and dipped his head down to place a kiss on the pup's back, feeling the canine's plump body weighing his arms down, apparently, he had already chosen the right name for his new puppy."Patriot is very heavy."

 _S_ teve smiled down at his son, before returning his gaze back to his stunning wife. She regarded the new member of their family with a slight raise of her eyebrows, before giving him an alluring glint, very imploring as her ivory skin darkened in the mixes of shadow and candlelight. There was a clear indication of what she wanted, and he read her seductive expressions well, before following her gaze towards a patch of mistletoe with red ribbon, purposely hanging above her.

"Excuse me," he winked at Sam who was helping James lower the pup onto his jacket that he spread over the floor. He shifted forward, transfixed and delved fully at his wife's elegance and the red velvet hugging over her curves, "but I owe my beautiful girl a kiss."

Peggy waited for his sturdy embrace with a measure of patience. She cast a glance at her son playing with Patriot—the dog of Captain America. She knew that with the right training and strict commands, that young pup would grow to become an efficient protector for her family.

She sighed as Steve's form ellipse over her, and she was looking straight into his shining blue eyes. Her lips curved and readied to become captured with a kiss. Her eyes fell to the remnants of ash over his chin and messy blonde hair. She wouldn't tolerate his usual excuse of returning to home base, without a hint of aftershave wavering off his smooth, rugged features."You're absolutely filthy, what on earth were you doing with Howard's son?"

"Uh..." Steve wiped the grime off his cheek, and smirked weakly, evading revealing too much detail in front of his son. "Not really a lot of fun stuff."

Peggy shook her head, her voice tart and begrudging to his answer. "Well, I guess that explains it, then..." Then, she possessively grabbed one of his leather straps, lifting her gaze intently at the mistletoe. "Now, let's make the most of our evening before we lose this chance."

He tilted his head down as her hands encompassed his slacken jaw, and she leaned up, her red lips parted to accept his mouth. A deep sound echoed in Steve's chest; he felt a reprieve against tension, a slow crawl of desire warmed through his veins. Azure met chocolate as he searched in her eyes and quietly felt her mouth disappear into the searing heat of his lips.

Her fingers run through his hair as they kissed breathlessly and adjoined. He stood against her—balanced and weightless. The fullness of his lips roamed over hers into thralls of tentative and slow passion. It seemed almost perfect. Everything they loved was around them—their son's laughter brought peace to their hearts. The glow of the Christmas tree shone over them and the muffled sounds of the snowfall made the night seem like a dream, but it was real. Their kiss deepened, lips pressed harder as Steve led her into a dance.

Her fingers run through his hair as they kissed breathlessly and adjoined. He stood against her—balanced and weightless. The fullness of his lips roamed over hers into thralls of tentative and slow passion. It seemed almost perfect. Everything they loved was around them—their son's laughter brought peace to their hearts. The glow of the Christmas tree shone over them and the muffled sounds of the snowfall made the night seem like a dream, but it was real. Their kiss deepened, lips pressed harder as Steve led her into a dance.

He wasn't afraid to close his eyes.

Dreams still existed with the birth of promises. And he was ready to fall into a new one with his family.

 **The End.**


End file.
